Love
by Wolf Tenshi of Ice and Water
Summary: Bday fanfic


A Simple Requested Birthday Fanfic. For You Wolfy.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

* * *

><p>Riding home from a long day of window shopping our blue haired biker was returning home with nothing.<p>

'I'm running out of time.' She thought making a sharp turn onto the driveway. Parking next to another car, Natsuki took off her helmet as she walked to the door. Opening the door she was instantly pounced on by her excited girlfriend.

"Natsuki, Your home." Shizuru said landing on top of her.

"Yea, sorry I'm late today." Natsuki said.

"Ara, Do I need to have a word with Coach-san? I don't like it when you come home tired Natsuki." Shizuru said looking into Natsuki's green eyes.

"It's okay 'Zuru I can handle its. Tomorrow is the last day then I can stay home for your birthday." Natsuki said carrying Shizuru up stairs.

* * *

><p>Next Day<p>

Saying good bye to Shizuru and parting with a kiss, Natsuki left to go to Basketball practice. Arriving at the gym she saw Nao and Chie having a one on one match while the rest of the team watched. The match ended when Chie dunked the ball within the last second leaving the score 23-19. Seeing Natsuki both Chie and Nao walked over to her.

"Sup Natsuki." Chie greeted wiping away some sweat as Natsuki took off her jacket.

"Morning, Nice dunk Chie."

"I do try." Chie said receiving a glare from Nao.

"Found you know who a gift yet?" Nao asked before drinking from a water bottle.

Natsuki just sighed and shook her head. "Well if push come to shove you could just give her your body." Nao said with a smirk.

Natsuki's face instantly exploded into a blush. Chie and Nao laughed. "I cant do that!" Natsuki yelled at her two friends.

"Why not? I'm sure Shizuru would love it. Just give it some thought." Nao suggested.

"You three! Run twenty laps and then work on some free throws!" Their coach yelled at them. All three of them started their laps with a groan.

After Practice

"Bye guys I'll see you in a few days." Natsuki said grabbing her bag and helmet. Driving to the mall, she parked her bike and started towards the building.

'What to buy?' Natsuki thought to herself looking around at most of the stores inside the mall. She was almost tempted to go inside a Victoria's Secret, but chose not too. Noticing a sign that said 'New beautiful works of Art.' in front of a jewelry store. Natsuki decided to walk in.

"Hello Miss. My name is Kari how may I help you today?" The store worker asked from the counter.

"Um I saw your sign and was curious to see what you had." Natsuki said.

"Ah yes. Come please follow me to the display area." Kari said motioning towards her left. Following the worker, Natsuki saw jewel incrusted earrings, rings, bracelets, and more.

"Wow, these are beautiful. How much for this set?" Natsuki asked pointing at the Crimson set which included a pair of earrings, and a bracelet with crimson ruby's around it. "Thats set would usually cost about $10,500. but with today being our first day we give a select few a $2,000 Discount." Kari said.

"I'll take it." Natsuki said thinking of how happy this will make Shizuru.

"Excellent would you like bracelet engraved? Its free." Kari asked.

"Yea, can you put for my darling 'Zuru on it?" Natsuki asked.

"Of course. I'm sure your girlfriend will love it." Kari commented before heading into the back room.

A few minutes later she returned with a red box. "Let me just ring you up and your good to go." Kari said walking toward the register with Natsuki.

"Cash or Credit?" "I'll pay with credit." Natsuki said pulling out her card.

"Thank you, have a great day." Natsuki nodded and left the store 'Only problem where to keep this.' She thought looking down at the red case inside the bad. Putting the bag into her bikes compartment she drove off heading home.

* * *

><p>Home<p>

Opening the door Natsuki mentally counted down from three to one. Upon hitting one she felt two arms snake around her body. "Welcome home." Shizuru's soft voice drifted into Natsuki's ears. Turning around Natsuki leaned forward and kissed her.

"Im home." Natsuki said after the kiss.

"I made your favorite." Shizuru said pushing Natsuki into the Kitchen/Dinning room area.

"Steak? Yes, I love you 'Zuru." Natsuki said seeing the table already set.

"Anything for you 'Suki." Shizuru said as Natsuki pulled out a chair for her.

After Dinner the couple moved to the living room to watch some tv. "Shizuru is their anything you want for our birthday?" Natsuki asked.

"Anything you get would be perfect." Shizuru said with a smile. '

'That's so not helpful.' Natsuki thought smiling back.

"Even you nude with a ribbon around your neck." She added with a glint in her eye.

Natsuki just blushed and coughed into her hand averting her eyes from Shizuru's.

Standing up Natsuki said "I'm going to take a shower." while heading toward the bathroom.

"Ara, can I join?" Shizuru asked. Only to be answered by a door slamming shut.

"Guess not." Shizuru said laughing to herself. Coming out of the bathroom, Natsuki saw Shizuru laying across the couch fighting sleep.

"Sleepy?" Natsuki asked leaning over just yawned and nodded. Natsuki lifted Shizuru up with one arm while the other turned off the tv. The pair headed off to bed knowing the next day will be a long and happy one.

* * *

><p>Next Day<p>

Natsuki woke up next to the still snoozing Shizuru 'How to start this day?' She thought carefully sneaking out of bead and heading towards the closet for some clothes and heading out of the room.

Finally dressed and ideas in her head Natsuki left for the store. 'Chocolate? Check. Purple gift wrap? Check. Purple stuffed bear? Check. Flowers? Check. Extra ribbons? Check. Alright time to head back before she wakes up.' Natsuki thought heading towards the check out.

Arriving home Natsuki wrapped the important gifts and hide them in the coat closet. Only having the chocolate and flowers Natsuki headed back to their shared room and opened the door a bit towards Shizuru, Natsuki noticed her waking up. "Happy birthday, 'Zuru." Natsuki said handing over her first set of gifts.

"Ara, Chocolate and Flowers? Natsuki's so thoughtful." Shizuru said reaching for the gifts and also hugging Natsuki. "That's not the only thing I got for you." Natsuki added while Shizuru opened the box of chocolate.

"Ara, Am I going to get spoiled today?" Shizuru asked.

"Oh course, My hime." Natsuki responded with a slight bow.

"Do I get a piece?" Natsuki asked dafter seeing the look of pure bliss on Shizuru's face.

"Let me thing about that." Shizuru said popping an chocolate into her mouth. Natsuki leaned forward not only stealing a kiss from Shizuru, but also the chocolate too.

"Ara." was the only response to the kiss, that and a faint blush. Natsuki just smirked and leaned back against one of the pillows.

* * *

><p>After Lunch<p>

" 'Suki, what's another gift you got for me? I'm dying to know." Shizuru asked as she got up to wash the dishes.

"It's a surprise." Natsuki answered watching Shizuru walk into the kitchen before rushing to the coat closet and grabbing the purple stuffed bear and and the red box.

Heading back to the kitchen, Natsuki hid the items behind her back and walked in.

Shizuru had just finished the dishes and was drying her hands. Turning around she jumped when Natsuki was directly behind her.

"Ara, Natsuki don't do that." Shizuru said breathing really fast and glaring at Natsuki.

"Forgive me?" She asked flashing the second part of her gift.

Shizuru instantly squealed at the sight of the cute bear.

" 'Suki this is so cute." She gushed while hugging the bear.

"Thought you might like it. Here is the other part." Natsuki said pulling out the red box and opening it before Shizuru.

Seeing the jewelry made Shizuru gasp. "N-natsuki that must of been expensive. Way too expensive."

"Nothing is to expensive for you Shizuru. You should have nothing but the best." Natsuki said smiling at her.

Shizuru moved forward and kissed Natsuki senseless making them fall backwards with Shizuru on top.

Breaking the kiss Natsuki asked "I'm guessing you like it?"

Shizuru nodded "This is truly the best Birthday ever. Thank you 'Suki."

Natsuki sat up and in the process, She accidentally brushed up against Shizuru's core making a soft moan come out.

"A-ara." Shizuru stuttered looking away with a soft blush on her cheeks."

Natsuki's eyebrow rose at this and hummed in thought.

Shifting again, Natsuki purposely gridded against Shizuru making her moan a bit louder.

"Shizuru are you okay?" Natsuki feigned ignorance.

"I'm Fine. I'll just go take a shower now. Excuse me." Shizuru said leaving the kitchen in a hurry.

'Shizuru is easily turned on huh?' Natsuki thought to herself still sitting on the ground.

'May as well get ready for later.' She thought walking to the closet to grabbing the ribbon and heading to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>45 Minutes Later<p>

Coming out of the bathroom in a towel, Shizuru started walking towards the bedroom. Opening the door Shizuru's jaw dropped at what she saw before her.

Natsuki was laying on the bed wearing a dark blue teddy with her arms and legs tied up.

"Happy Birthday." Natsuki said before Shizuru pounced on her.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the lame ending I got lazy I'll fix it later. :3<p> 


End file.
